


The One Who Holds My Name [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Disabled Character, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Sign Language, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A boy comes to the institute and asks for an autograph.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The One Who Holds My Name [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one who holds my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341286) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title:** The One Who Holds My Name  
**Fandom** : Hikaru No Go  
**Author** : Litra  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** :Gen  
**Length** :  
**Summary** : 

> A boy comes to the institute and asks for an autograph.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341286)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20one%20who%20holds%20my%20name.m4a)


End file.
